Survival of the Order
by jacobmunger
Summary: A story of what Mace Windu would do if he survived the fall from the Chancellors office. Is a new order in the works. Expect lots of feels.


Sharp, stabbing pains in his right wrist, gravity drawing him down, and the desperation of the pulls of unconsciousness. this is what mace windu felt as he fell from the chancellors office. as he approached the ground, his consciousness sprung into action. he mentally slowed his fall with the force, and had only a light impact with the ground. using what energy he could pull from the force, he made himself stay awake. He summoned his lightsaber from the ground next to him. He could hear something rattling inside when he moved it. "Busted." he murmured. he removed the amethyst crystal from inside and left the beyond repair hilt behind. As Mace surveyed his surroundings he decided the best thing he could do is get back to the temple and warn the others. he saw the speeders parked along the senate building and decided to take one. He went to start it, only to remember his right hand was gone, cast somewhere in the cold Coruscant night. he used his left hand to start the speeder, and somewhat clumsily hurried off the the temple. The first thing he did upon arriving at the temple was to head to the infirmary. The jedi healers were shocked when they saw him, but they did as he asked. Quickly attached a prosthetic hand. Then Mace went to send out a general warning, but as he was leaving the infirmary, he saw in the distance hundreds of clone troopers, and they were led by Skywalker. Cursing the day Qui-Gon brought Anakin in front of the council, Mace set off to find a weapon. Remembering that jedi were peace keepers, and not warriors, Mace knew he wouldn't find a weapon, and his best hope was to make a new lightsaber, and quickly. While the clones were attacking, Mace was in the youngling trial ship, crafting a new weapon. He was glad he thought to keep his crystal, as there was no time to go to Ilum. Death was surging through the force, and Mace lost his train of thought many times. Finally Mace finished his weapon, identical to his destroyed saber, and left the ship to help the jedi. The passage outside the hangar was empty, and mace set off to the nearest youngling rooms. Upon arriving he saw a squad of clone soldiers attacking the unarmed younglings, that had yet to craft their own lightsabers. "YOUNGLINGS, MOVE!" roared mace, and he attacked the clones. The clones had no time to react, mace's amethyst blade cut through them, one by one. "Master Windu, what do we do?" an obviously frightened youngling asked. Surveying the room Mace saw there were 12 younglings of varying species there. Probing the force, Mace realized that many of the jedi were dead. "Go to the ship that we take the younglings to their trials in. I will meet you there in ten minutes. Lock the door behind you and open to no one but me." Mace ordered. the younglings obliged. Mace decided the best thing to do would be to gather some fallen jedi lightsabers, because building new ones would more than likely be challenging in the coming days. Mace went to the chamber next door where the older padawans slept. The clones had already been there. Mace tried and failed in his attempts to not weep. Some of these padawans he had trained himself. he gathered all the lightsabers he could find and put them in a backpack. as he shouldered the backpack he left the room, and felt a dark presence behind him. Mace turned around in the hall to see Anakin at the far end. He could sense Anakin's fury and Anakin began to walk towards him. Mace suddenly remembered the younglings in the ship and fled towards the ship, Anakin running behind him. Mace sent a pulse out in the force that stunned Anakin and Mace entered the ship. The ship powered up, and Mace saw that one of the younglings had the good thought to call a temple astromech droid. "Head to Dantooine.", he told the droid. At that Mace left the cockpit and sat in the back with the younglings. Feeling the reassuring push as the hyperdrive activated he fell into a deep sleep. "You were my brother Anakin!" roared a familiar voice, it sounded like Obi-Wan. Then Mace saw it. Anakin and Obi-Wan were dueling on a volcanic river. He watched the rest of the duel, and saw Obi wan cut off Anakin's arm and legs, and watched as Anakin burned. Then Mace woke up, realizing that he had just seen an event through the force. He looked around only to see the younglings around him. "How are you feeling?" he asked. He got varying responses, but the most prominent one was bad because the force felt like pain. He explained that they were going to Dantooine because of an old abandoned Jedi Enclave there that they could take shelter in and Mace could continue their training there. As he explained he passed out the lightsaber hilts. One young Zabrak girl started crying upon receiving hers. "Whats wrong young one?" Mace asked in a soothing voice. "This looks like my older brothers lightsaber." She cried. Mace's heart sank, as he recognized her, and knew that he took that saber from her brother's corpse. He felt like a total ass for not having caught that. "Kalifia, I'm sorry. I forgot." Mace said. "Perhaps you could use that saber in his memory, or if you want I have a few others." Mace offered. "I will keep this one, and remember him in my training." Kalifia sobbed. Mace wrapped her in a warm embrace, and the other youngling joined in, crying about lost friends and family. "Perhaps we should go and inspect the Enclave." Mace suggested. The younglings agreed and they stepped off the ship. The group walked into the musty smelling enclave, and Mace showed them to where the rooms were. The enclave would need to be cleaned, and rewired, but Mace felt it would work for now. 


End file.
